The present invention relates to a ventilation control device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ventilation control device for a bathroom.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ventilation control device is a switch 11. The switch 11 initiates an operation of a lamp 12 and an operation of a fan motor 13. A ventilation opening 14 is formed in a bathroom 1. However, the fan motor 13 does not provide a variable speed at all.